fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akane Ryuuzouji
Akane Ryuuzouji (龍造寺 茜 Ryuuzōuji Akane) is a heroine of Valkyrie Romanze: Girl Knight Story. Profile * Height: 161.8cm * Weight: 46.8kg * Three sizes: 86 (E) / 55/83 * Birthday: October 18 * Jost of technology rank: A rank About Winford Takahiro our class mate in the knight Department of majors at the school sophomore. It is an international student from Japan, the same Japanese Mio and the relationship best friend. Dignified in the so-called Yamatonadeshiko, it's in the figure of the woman hakama even in private life. Jost of ability in order not to neglect even practice of Jost in a serious personality in the first class, also use a wide variety of deformation technique. Wear armor that is brought from home at the time of Jost. Celia is sacred things, her inspiring, upset enough to not think normal myself in front. Utoku in love Crazy, will be dismayed by blush to be an especially sexual story. I like sweet things, but himself although I seriously and be very embarrassing as a person for the training of Jost, most have purchased, such as cake is hidden and lost the sweet temptation. Because I had been dating a father of evening drink at home, pretty heavy drinker. Athletic ability is very high, I have the ability to exceed lightly the poor men. Feat kendo, housework (mainly cloth cliff) Holy Arrow making. My hobby is pressed flower making, sweets shop explore fashion related. Favorite color is pink. Favorite food is the mother of Akane creative mandarin orange sweets, tempura of Sanae. Favorite music in the US-POP, especially favorite female singer. Type of favorite men, me loosen their tension, friendly people there is tolerance. The one that is to cherish were taken with a ribbon and the whole family that I got from May of sister photo. Thickness of the arm is complex. I hate thing frog. Future dream is to become things in philosophical woman, such as the grandmother. In Akane root in the "More & More", it becomes clear that you have the discipline kendo, and fall in defeat to Celia in even tournament partnering as a base the Takahiro Greither. This is resulting in a slump state as would lose to the other party to win usually out is lost to mind in the wake. After that, it becomes that Takahiro to family to return to both been mistaken with his lover home. The home is not only working hard kendo, if you are working the work of the shaman, but had to do a dance by the festival of once a year by the appointment of Kumi, in May of dance it is evaluated the best in the past because there is no confidence in you are, but that it was dance perfectly in the past did not even once, their own to hear the voice of Takahiro in production is not a single person, always remembering that the Takahiro is attached to the next stunning success let. After returning to the Herenzuhiru, apply for a rematch to Celia. Armor favorite, based on the same ARMATURA company standard model made in 2007 with Noel, custom models plus Japanese-style armor with bamboo and titanium. ORIENTAL ARMOR type / material of steel, titanium, bamboo, carbon fiber / weight 10.3kg / Country of manufacture in Italy Venezia, custom-made in Japan. The name of the favorite horse Sion Sion. Gallery Akane_Ryuuzouji_Concept_Art.jpg Akane_Ryuuzouji_Concept_Art_2.jpg Videos Walkure Romanze Episode 1 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 2 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 3 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 4 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 5 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 6 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 7 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 8 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 9 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 10 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 11 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 12 English Subbed HD - (FINAL) External link Wiki * *Walkure Romanze Wiki Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Character Category:Main Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Female Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Anime Characters